A Pokemon Chronicle
by Y2Jen
Summary: A visit back home leaves Ash not feeling too great, and his annoying odball friends Misty Brock Tracey Gary and Prof. Oak don't help him feel any better... a random one shot R&R pls


**A/N:** _Okay... so to explain I wrote this a few years ago back when I was bored and a friend and I began to make fun of things, in this case it was Pokemon and the Magic School Bus. so enjoy what I found burried in my e-mail_

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty turned as Ash fell to his knees.

"My stomach hurts." Ash groaned.

"Well, so does my back and ankle, but you don't see me complaining." Misty said.

"Ash, did you overeat again? It's not good for you." Brock sighed.

"He had a nachos, a bacon chili cheese burger and a half a pizza." Misty replied.

"Not true," Ash cut in. "I also had a slurpie thing too." He held his stomach.

"Well, all I have is one children's aspirin." Brock said. "It's old." Ash ate it anyway.

"Hey, I feel better." Ash said.

"Uh oh, that wasn't a pill, it was…" Brock gasped but there was a boom heard inside Ash and a big blast of smoke shot out of his mouth and he fainted.

"Ash!" They both cried.

"What did you give to him?" Misty asked.

"It was kinda one of those joke bombs left over from my last Halloween with my brothers and sisters." Brock answered as they shook Ash until he woke up. "You alright?"

"Fine, now the only pain in my stomach is a hunger pain for dinner." Ash joked.

"I guess that cleared him out..." Misty laughed. They continued down the road until they came to Pallet. "Hey, let's visit Tracey."

"Prof. Oak too." Ash agreed.

"Don't forget all your Pokemon Ash." Misty reminded. They came to his lab.

"Hey, Professor!" Ash called out.

"Chu!" Pikachu waved from his shoulder as he saw a familiar face come towards them.

"Hey you guys!" Tracey ran out of the lab. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks." Ash smiled. "Where is the Professor at?"

"Back here." He called and they followed his voice.

"What is he doing?" Misty asked out of curiosity.

"He's in the process of making a super Pokemon." He pointed at the young stray Meowth on the lab table who smiled up happily at the guests.

Ash huggled the adorable little kitten, "How cute, and how cool." Ash smiled as he put it down.

"I'm almost in the final stages of completing it too." Professor Oak beamed.

"That's great." Brock nodded.

"So, making a super Pokemon." Ash thought and rubbed his chin. "OH the possibilities. So, can I try?" The horrified cat gasped and returned to his Pokeball.

"Oh heavens no!" Prof. Oak laughed. "Here, I need a break. Why don't I get us some tea?"

"Alright. We can talk about this years 'Broadcast Day', professor." Tracey took the lead and they all left Ash alone in the room.

"Excellent." He grinned, trying to imitate Mr. Burns. He looked at Pikachu.

"Pika!" He ran and hid.

"I'm only kidding!" Ash laughed. That night as they slept, Ash began to feel sick to his stomach again, so he woke up and opened the drawer in the nightstand next to the bunk beds. It had a first aid kit. "Maybe this will help. Hey they're shaped like Pokemon!" He opened the bottle and took them all. He looked up at Pikachu who was awake and leering down at him, cockeyed, "Aw come on, my head is killing me!" He lay back down under the covers. "Besides, it's not like one will ever make a difference…"

The next morning…

"Where are all the aspirin?" Brock asked loudly as he rumaged through the first aid kit for his own migrane.

"Pikachu." He pointed at Ash who was sleeping very tensly.

"You IDIOT!" Brock roared.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Tracey jumped and fell off the bed cot at the end of the room.

"What's going on?" Misty asked, looking down at Brock on the bunk below her. "Why all the yelling?"

"Ash just did something really stupid." Brock growled.

"Did he wreck the car?" Tracey asked.

"No." Brock replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Did he eat all the professors pain pills?" Tracey asked.

"Yes." Brock nodded.

"But the car's okay?" Tracey repeated.

"Uh, what car?" Misty asked confused.

"Alright then." Tracey replied coolly and got back on the bed.

"But Tracey, aren't you worried about Ash?" Misty asked. She and Brock looked at each other and sighed, Tracey seemed to have a one track mind lately and it was not on them.

"Hey guys." Ash yawned and sat up, rubbing his brow. "Why so loud so early?"

"Hey, like my new comic?" Tracey jumped over and flipped his sketchbook to make a movie of Poliwag flipping a carrot in a frying pan over a fire. Tracey made Poliwag humming sounds and then laughed when it had finished.

"Stop playing around, this is serious!" Misty spat angrily and pointed at the raided first aid kit.

"Wow, even I'm not that stupid!" Tracy gasped as he saw the empty bottle.

"But it was Pokemon, I couldn't help it." Ash replied, sheepishly.

"That's it. All the medicine made Ash worse." Brock deducted.

"No it hasn't..." Misty looked up in thought to herself as she put a finger on her chin.

"See, I told you medicine was bad. But noooo, you had to give it to me and convince me that doctors and medicine were good, and…." Ash went on. "Besides, I feel fine..." He pouted.

"Ok we get the picture." Brock growled in frustration so they went to the dining room.

"Well what are we going to do?" Misty asked.

"Well I'm not gonna vomit if that's what you're thinking." Ash frowned. "Besides they've probably arleady all desolved."

"Hm." Brock began to think. "Any of you ever watch that one channel, you know, Fox?" Brock asked.

"I do." Ash cut in, coming over with his hand raised.

"Get back inside and watch your Fox channel." Brock growled.

"Aw, you never let me do anything fun." Ash headed back to the bedroom.

"Oh one day Ash, you will be well. Then you can battle and train your little heart out." Brock comforted him with a hand on his shoulder, and then turned back to Tracey and Misty.

"Oh, don't be going Zazu on me." Ash grumbled and went inside.

"And don't you make me sing the coconut song, or better yet, the small world song." Brock countered.

"No!" Everyone cried and covered their ears.

"Yeah, I thought not." Brock muttered and stood tall. Ash closed the door. "Well…"

"Oh!" Tracey cried, jumping to an imediat conclusion. "We're gonna go in a pie, cool!"

"WHAT!? Aw I give up!" Brock slammed his face into his hand and looked at Misty who nodded. "Okay, Misty gets it!"

"Gets what?" Tracey blinked. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"

"What do you mean, he's been talking about the idea for the past half hour... God where the hell have you been?"

Tracey stared blankly back at the fiery red head, "...I still don't understand."

"Heh." Brock wore a dark sinister face. "Oh you'll see…"

Later...

"You did what!" Tracey yelled at Misty.

"What, I checked up on Ash again." Misty replied.

"Oh sorry, I'm still a little tense since Brock told us the medicine was made by Team Rocket and all." Tracey groaned. "Now how's that an ironic twist for ya?"

"So how about my plan?" Brock asked.

"Where do we get a shrink ray?" Misty asked.

"And so quickly too?" Tracey added.

"Leave that to me." Brock whispered and punched a fist into his palm. About an hour later he walked in with a shrink ray gun.

"You always seem to amaze me." Misty gaped. "Where'd you get that?"

"Ooh! Did you have to beat up somebody for it?" Tracey asked gleefully.

"No, it just was a hell lot of work to put together." Brock reminisced growling at the gun and waving a warning fist at it, throwing tools, yelling, and finally breaking down crying over the mess of parts and Spanish only instructions. Misty and Tracey rolled their eyes. "I mean the professor had all the blueprints and parts in his lab just BEGGING to be used. Like blueberries."

"I already explained everything to Ash." Misty replied. "Thought I'm not really sure why..."

"Aw. Can't I just cut myself?" Ash gulped sadly.

"What are you, emo?" Tracey snorted with a smirk.

Meanwhile, elsewhere outside the lab…

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I heard so much about your Broadcast Day with Tracey and I want in on it." Gary said and noticed Brock and Misty and sighed. "I bet I know what this means."

"Yup. Ash is at his house though, he's not feeling well, so I don't want him working too hard so he's thinking up the topic for tomorrow." Tracey replied. Gary nodded, he and Ash had worked out their differences and now acted like rivals but more like close friends in competition now. Ash was sent home in order to feel better sooner, so that night after his late television shows, Ash set out on the internet to find a topic.

"Let's see, sports?" Ash thought as he looked at the sports news. "I think I'd be the only one interested in that. How about the beach? Nah, Misty would get too carried away. How about something scientific…oh man, what am I saying! Ugh, my head. This is harder than I thought." Ash was giving himself another headache, so he decided to play some games and try to cool off. He decided he'd get up early to continue his search. "Maybe a good night sleep will help my brain chill out." But no luck, Ash got too caught up in the internet chat rooms and didn't get to sleep or eat dinner. By the time Ash looked at his clock, it was already past 7. Everyone was waiting at the lab but Ash was a no show and nobody was answering the phone.

"Well, too bad for Broad-Cast Day then." Brock laughed.

"This is not a porno, Brock..." Misty just folded her arms.

"Ash wouldn't grace us with his presence, so we'll have to do an alternative." Professor Oak was saying as he read and checked off the paper on his clipboard.

"But what about Broadcast Day?" Tracey called and ran over to Professor Oak as Gary packed up. Now Tracey knew what the professor meant by this. "Professor Oak, are you sure this visit isn't turning into, you know one of those ah er, a field trip. Is it?"

"What do you think Tracey?" Professor Oak grinned with a twinkle in his eye. Tracey has been in this situation before and the only thing he didn't like about Professor Oak was his 'field trips'.

"Oh I don't think Ash is the one who should've stayed home today, I think I should have." Tracey groaned, but it was too late, they were already headed off to Ash's house. And soon…

"Surprise!" Everyone burst into his bedroom.

"AHH! Hu-how did you get past mom's sleeping Mr. Mime?" Ash blinked in shock.

"He was asleep." Gary muttered.

"Oh…" Ash looked away a bit sheepish.

"Well he's here, now what?" Gary turned to his grandpa.

"Everyone back onto the magic bus." Professor Oak pointed.

"What?" Everyone was confused.

"Magic bus..." Ash blinked and then began to think, he knew that was a song, but the lyrics, um...

"At least he didn't say the magic school bus." Tracey wiped his brow. "Well later Ash, feel better."

"Okay, thanks for the visit, I guess." Ash waved a bit confused. He felt his forehead, was he feverish and dreaming delusional? Everyone left but just then something flew in the window. "Whoa, what's going on, what is that?"

"See my magic school copter?" Professor Oak called out on the PA radio.

"This is blatant forgery, we'll be sued by copyrights!" Tracey was screaming and pulling on his hair. "And for another thing, I DON'T WANT TO DO WHAT I THINK WE'RE ABOUT TO BE DOING!"

"Sh, hush now my pet." Professor Oak smiled with a soothing stroke in his voice. "And no yelling while inside."

"Inside…? Do what…?" Ash blinked. Was he talking about the bus, or, copter...?

"Oh, nothing… just, THIS!" Professor Oak sped the tiny helicopter into Ash's mouth.

"Ah!" Ash freaked, but then blinked. "I don't believe it. My friends went inside my body with a helicopter and it didn't even hurt!" Ash beamed. "Whoa my gosh what am I saying…" He covered his eyes, what just happened what did they just do to him...!?

"So now what?" Brock asked.

"Why don't we film some footage for the broadcast tonight?" Misty suggested.

"Good thinking." Professor Oak said. "The team will be Gary and…"

"The trick is to not make eye contact." Tracey whispered to himself and began to busy himself with the legal papers that make today's story all so possible.

"And Tracey." Professor Oak handed it to him. Tracey groaned and let the case fall, but went along with Gary. Meanwhile Ash had fallen asleep, and after getting what they needed, the helicopter flew back out of his mouth and he woke up not realizing a thing from the past comercial free endevour.

"Huh, what the?" Ash sat up, jolted awake as the copter landed outside and returned to normal size, after which everyone came back inside, Tracey in a lawyer suit. "What were you doing?"

"You couldn't find a topic, so you became the topic. Simple enough as that." Brock winked and Ash just made a face.

"How were things out here?" Misty asked.

"Don't ask." Ash held his neck.

"We won't as long as you don't ask us what happened in there." Tracey said.

"Deal." Ash agreed, he didn't wanna know really. "Now you should leave before my mom comes back, she left to go find me a Nurse Joy." Misty had to drag Brock away after that note. But later on Nurse Joy came and gave Ash the right aspirin bottle to reduce fevers and the chance of a relapse. "Aw come on, I took the medicine, can't I go outside?" Ash asked Misty, they were in the same scene as before again now.

"No, didn't you learn anything?" Misty sighed.

"Not to trust medicine again." Ash laughed. "Unless it's a dire emergency."

"If you rest we'll be able to continue our journey tomorrow." Misty replied.

"But…" Ash started.

"Don't you wanna show me up and win battles with new Pokemon you'll catch tomorrow?" Gary came over and winked. "Today was just a cameo taste…"

"Goodnight." Ash lay down quickly. Misty and Brock left.

"You sure have a way with kids." Misty grinned.

"Hey, I should know with all my brothers and sisters." Brock replied.

"Hey, I was the one who…" Gary began.

"You sure have a way with pretty girls to." Misty laughed.

"Yeah, to bad any aren't here now." Brock sighed.

"Hey!" Misty growled and pulled him away by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." Brock cringed.

"But he didn't do anything...!" Gary roared.

"Same old Brock." Tracey laughed, now that everything was getting back to normal.

"Pi kah chuu..." Pikachu sighed with a shrug, realizing he had been giped out of apperances in this episode.

"Hey pay attention to me already!" Gary wailed and waved his arms. "It is I, Gary, hey come on, over here, hello-oh, aw come on…" Yup, back to normal… muahahah. yes


End file.
